Hunter Boy
'Abilities' ---- Hunter's Mark Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Energy - 'Hunter Boy restores 10 Energy per second. *Passive - ''Hunter Boy's initial basic attack applies a mark on the target. His basic attacks on the marked target deal 10% extra damage. Hunter Boy can apply a mark only on one target at a time. ---- Multi-Shot Q Cost: 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 / 35 Energy 'Cooldown: '''6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *''Available only while within Cheetah state *''Active - ''Hunter Boy Shoots 3 arrows in a cone, dealing 85/115/145/175/205 + Bonus AD physical damage per arrow to the first enemy hit. Multiple arrows can deal damage on the same target. The subsequent hits on the same target deal 50% less damage. Focusing Shot Q Cost: 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 / 35 Energy 'Cooldown: '''6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *''Available only while within Hawk state *''Active - ''Hunter Boy aims for 0.8/0.7/0.6/0.5/0.4 seconds before fires his homing arrow to the target enemy, dealing 100/130/160/190/220 + AD physical damage to the first enemy hit while the arrow travels to the targeted unit. When he aims at the target with the slow effect from Frost Trap W, his homing arrow will certainly hit the target (cannot be blocked by other units). ---- Frost Trap W Cost: 40 Energy 'Cooldown: '''25 / 22 / 19 / 16 / 13 seconds *Active - 'Hunter Boy places an indestructible '''Frost Trap' on the target area within 800 range that lasts for 100 seconds. When an enemy hero comes into contact with the trap within 100 range, the trap will be removed to trigger its effect, immobilizing the first target for 1.5 seconds before spreading an area effect that reduces 50% Movement Speed and 25% Attack Speed to all enemies within the area for 3 seconds. After Hunter Boy places a frost trap, it always has a 1.5 second delay before it can start to trigger its effect. ---- '''''Aspect of the Hawk E Cost: 20 Energy 'Cooldown: '-'' *''Available only at the start or while within Cheetah state *''Passive - ''While within the Hawk state, Hunter Boy gains 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Attack Damage and 300 extra vision range. *''Active - ''Hunter Boy enters the Hawk state, doubling the bonus Attack Damage from this state and gaining unobstructed vision for 2 seconds. Aspect of the Pack E Cost: 20 Energy 'Cooldown: '-'' *''Available only while within Hawk state *''Passive - ''While within the Cheetah state, Hunter Boy gains 5%/8%/11%/14%/17% bonus Movement Speed. *''Active - ''Hunter Boy enters the Cheetah state, doubling the bonus Movement Speed from this state for 2 seconds. ---- Beast Master's Heart R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '80 / 70 / 60 seconds *Active - 'Hunter Boy stimulates his potential, increasing his damage output by 20%, Movement Speed by 25%, Attack Speed by 30%/40%/50%, basic attack range by 200, and granting him immunity from all crowd controls for 7/8/9 seconds. During the duration, the cast time of 'Focusing Shot Q' is reduced to 0.15 seconds, the cast range of 'Focusing Shot Q' is extended by 100 range, and the arrows of 'Multi-Shot Q' can penetrate all enemies in a line. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes